Agony
Agony, the Blood Wolf 'is a Warrior that belongs to the Chaos faction. Players can unlock Agony by summoning him at the Tavern or participating in the Frenzy Heart event. Lore Agony stood atop the summit of the Kutanka Mountains, looking past the shores of the Rhone River, to the vast, untamed north. At its furthest point, the Frostalon Mountains cut Etryna into two halves like a knife. The great torches of the Norsgard dotted its edge. The sun was setting. Agony had never set foot in the north. Like others of his kind, he struggled in the cold climate. He turned to his pack, which was growing more restless each day. Steppe Lycans are among the most vicious and ruthless predators in all of Etryna. No prey is too fierce or mighty for their tastes, even Rhinoks or the Centaurs of the Gallop Highlands. They were nomads, burning, looting, and bringing carnage wherever they went. Indeed, for their Alpha, Agony, the world of Etryna was a bloody playground. He enjoyed every moment of life, and no thrill matched the hunt. Each time he thought of the cries of his prey, his scarlet mane would shiver with excitement. Among the Lycans, it was believed that a mane the color of blood indicated the blessing of their god, Lykaia. Thus, they were singled out for the harshest treatment. In spite of this, Agony cut down his rivals and claimed the title of Alpha for himself. "Agony! How much longer do we need to wait in this Lykaia-forsaken place?! Everyone's tired of eating ogre meat! We want to eat human flesh!" The sounds of dissatisfaction rose, one after another. "Be patient, my brothers!" Agony lifted up his sword and slowly descended. "If our 'friend' is telling the truth, then our wait will end tonight!" Agony lifted a strip of hide at the center of the camp. A naked, emaciated man cowered in fear, surrounded by a cage made of bones. The wolves howled with excitement. Two of the Lycans, their eyes red from bloodlust, rushed to the bone cage, inspecting his paltry flesh as if they could flay him with their eyes. "I can barely resist tearing the skin off this puny morsel! Haha!" Agony called off his impulsive kin. He leaned down and grabbed the bars: "I do not tolerate deception, human. And my brothers hate it even more than I do." Agony growled softly, "Now, my brothers don't quite remember our deal. Could you remind them again, noble Norsgardsman?" Choking back tears, the man stammered and couldn't get a word out. Agony shook the cage. "Tell me, our trade, what was it? Now!" "To-tonight, the moon will be covered by Etryna's darkest clouds." The man swallowed. "The Frost Wolf, Bane, will lead a foreign... foreign army past the Rhone River... to become the new... new lord of the Pantos Grassland." Agony stood up, moved back, and asked: "And what did I agree to reward you with for this valuable information?" "My... my life." The man was on the verge of tears. "Tonight!" He said while pacing. "This very night, if this so-called Frost Wolf arrives on time, I think we should give our 'friend' an even better reward!" Agony lifted the sword off his shoulders and pointed it toward the distant Frostalon Mountains to the north. The wind blowing from that direction made his scarlet flutter, and old wounds on his face started to sting. "BANE'S LIFE!!!" The pack seethed. They were howling wildly into the sky, their feet stamping at the ground, and it seemed that the entire mountain shook. Agony breathed heavily, his blood roiling violently. How mighty was Bane's army? He was clueless, but he knew that no force had ever been able to defeat the Norsgard and cross over the Frostalon Mountains. He attempted to calm down, but the murderous atmosphere was intoxicating. With melodious howls filling the air, hot blood once again rushed into Agony's brain: "If this Bane wishes to take away what's OURS, we will take his precious head in return!" The sun had set. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos